1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to pillows and, more particularly, to pillows that contain different densities of foam.
Pillows are well known and are used to elevate a head during sleep or rest. By elevating the head, pillows keep the spinal column aligned and help promote sleep without irritation.
The search for an ideal pillow has included a variety of fill materials and shapes. Earlier, goose down was regarded as a superior material. Today, it is generally believed to provide less than optimum support.
Various density foams are also used. The problem with any one given density of foam is that if adequate lift is provided, it tends to feel too stiff and if a softer fill material is selected so that it feels acceptable inadequate lift is then provided.
Accordingly, state of the art pillow design has included the use of dual density types of foam material. While this is the current state of the art, there is still a difficulty in adjusting the pillow for optimum comfort and fit.
This is because the contour of the head and shoulders is such that a person tends to shift (i.e., roll) off of the pillow during sleep. If a person rolls out of cooperation with a well designed pillow, the person experiences a transition from a well conceived sleep position to one of essentially no support and the person may awake feeling considerable physical discomfort and as if he or she had a poor rest or sleep.
It is therefore desirable to embed a person in a pillow in such a manner that the person tends to stay in cooperation with the pillow for the entire night or at least the bulk of it. The word “night” is used to indicate the time allotted for sleep or rest and can of course be during daylight hours for those who sleep during the day.
Also, prior designs do not adequately take into account the arms of the person sleeping. For many people, they prefer to insert an arm underneath a portion of the pillow during sleep. Prior art designs of pillows, especially foam and dual density types of foam pillows, do not readily accommodate an arm underneath. A pressure point is created by the hand or arm that also tends to elevate the entire pillow. Stress is also placed upon the arm or hand, resulting in possible poor circulation.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a contour adjusting pillow that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pillows are, in general, known. For example, a dual density type of pillow is marketed on the Internet at www.contourcloud.com at telephone number 800 950-0230.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.